The present invention relates to a process and to a device for the automatic introduction of a fiber sliver into a textile machine equipped with a feed mechanism. The fiber sliver is brought with its end into a defined receiving position in which it is introduced into the feed mechanism.
DE 40 35 439 A1 discloses a method by which a fiber sliver end hanging out of a can is taken up by a relative movement between fiber sliver and sliver feeder and is then prepared for introduction into a spinning machine. To prepare this fiber sliver, it is proposed that a piece of the grasped fiber sliver end be torn off, causing a thinning out and tapering of the fiber sliver end.
In this known embodiment, it is a disadvantage that the fiber sliver end which was torn off must be scrapped. This causes a loss in raw material and the problem of collecting and removing scrap which is produced in large quantities in the course of the operation of the device. Another disadvantage of this known embodiment is the fact that the fiber sliver end to be grasped by the feed mechanism becomes so thin because of the thinning-out and tapering of the fiber sliver end before its introduction into the feed mechanism that the desired result is not achieved with some materials.